Blood, love, and Glory
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn. Anomen has a secret, so does Edwin...their in love...with each other. What will happen when Spear, the leader, finds out? Will it ruin everything? SLASH IS COMING SOON MY PETS!
1. Explaining

Read this before starting to read my fanfiction or you won't understand it.

Spear is the hero in Baldurs Gate(the character you make, spawn of Bhaal and all that).  
This takes place in Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn.  
This story is about Anomen and Edwin, I won't give anything away about what happens with/to them.  
Other characters are Minsc&Boo(of course), Cernd, Viconia, Yoshimo, and Spear.  
Heres some personalitys for you:  
Viconia- Wants Anomen.  
Cernd- Good and wise as always.  
Yoshimo- Figures out whats going on after Spear.  
Anomen- In love with Edwin.  
Edwin- In love with Anomen.  
Spear- Figures out whats happening between Anomen and Edwin.  
Minsc&Boo- Oblivious as usual.

Okay, Spears a thief with white hair and black skin, she's also an Elf.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this pencil and single sheet of paper.


	2. The begining

We begin our story with our party fighting the Rakshasa to end the Dijins hunt and free trademeet.

* * *

"Edwin! Fire Elementals!" Spear shouted as she narrowly avoided the Rakshasa's sword. "Viconia! Summon skeletons!"

"Yes oh great and powerful master." Viconia hissed but did as she was told.

"This is really not the time for petty power squabbles!" Cernd growled as he shapeshifted into a greater werewolf and began ferociously attacking one of the Rakshasa that was trying to cast cloudkill.

"Anomen! Take a potion before it's too late!" Edwin shouted as he saw Anomen get struck once more. "FIRE ELMEMNTS ATTACK RAKSHASA!" He roared as his elements came to life.

"One down and two to go!" Yoshimo whooped as he and Minsc took down the Rakshasa on the crates, lobbing its head off and getting sprayed with hot, red blood.

"Go help Anomen! I've got this one." Spear cackled and slipped into the shadows. She slipped behind the Rakshasa and cast Larloch's Minor Drain weakening the Rakshasa. "Behind you." She smirked and swung both her long swords as the Rakshasa turned around removing its head clean from its shoulders.

"Oh, nice one!" Yoshimo laughed as Anomen gave the final strike killing the last Rakshasa. "Now were coated in blood, and might I say that it is a wonderful color on you Spear."

"Flattery will not get you out of searching corpses." Spear smirked as she placed that Rakshasa's head in her pack. "Cernd is there anywhere we could rest until daylight? As much as I enjoy the night, I'm tired as hell and am coated in cat-thing blood."

"You are welcome to stay with the druids as long as you wishsince you helped save the grove." Cernd said and returned to his human form.

"Oh but Spear, you look so much better covered in blood." Viconia hissed and played with a blood soaked lock of Spears hair.

"It would look better if it was yours." Spear purred, un-sheathed one of her swords and looked at it longingly before sighing and putting it back. "You are so damn lucky I haven't found anyone to replace you yet, first chance there is your gone. Okay, lets move out. Anomen take a damn potion before you keel over and I have to carry you all the way to the nearest temple all the way in TradeMeet!"

"I don't know what you've got to prove, but whatever it is, it's not worth your life." Edwin said softly to Anomen, who was reluctantly obeying Spear anddowning the disgusting potion.

"God, these taste terrible!" Anomen cringed, changing the subject.

"Well, if you let me cast a healing spell on you, you wouldn't have to take them." Viconia cooed and swaggered over to them. "There quick and painless, I swear." She smirked and traced her finger around Anomens chest plate.

"And I'm supposed to trust you? Lets see, you betrayed your people, used Spear twice from what I've heard, and you're more likely to use Charm than to heal me. I'll stick to potions thanks." Anomen sneered wiping the smirk right off her face and making Edwin let out a surprised chuckle.

Anomen raised a brow and Edwin quickly stopped laughing and returned to his usual cold, sharp appearance. "What?" He hissed as Viconia slipped away as Spear and the rest left the small shack.

"Edwin Odesseiron laughing? Well, that's new." Anomen laughed shaking his head.

"I never 'laugh'." Edwin sneered and stalked off after everyone else making Anomen immediately regret laughing at him.

"I'm such a moron!" Anomen hissed at himself and followed after him.

* * *

Authors Note- This is my first fanfiction! It might not be very good. Anyway, the reason I chose Anomen and Edwin was because they happen to be my favorite BG2 characters, and their complete opposites. In my game they're like rivals and what makes better slash than rivals?

Things to come in the next two chapters:  
Anomen discovers why Edwins so nice to him and cold to everyone else.  
Edwin deals with emotions hidden away long ago.  
Viconia trys to take out Spear?  
Cernd deals with a horny Yoshimo.


	3. Thoughts, needs, and wants

Dao's Tent- Negotiating the reward for killing the Rakshasa.

"TAKE THE GODDAMN HEAD AND GIVE ME MY DAMN REWARD!" Spear yelled and looked perilously close to throwing the severed head at Khan Zahraa (Dijin leader for you imcompitent gamers).

"We thank you for your…" Khan Zahraa began but was cut short as Spear chucked the severed head at him and nailed him right in the…well head. "You should know better that to…"

"GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY AND GET YOUR POOFY ASSES OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"Oh what a calm and collected leader we have." Edwin sighed as Spear began reeking havoc in the tent.

"JUST TAKE IT!" Khan Zahraa shouted and thrust the reward at Spear who took it happily. "I pity you." He said to Anomen and Edwin, who were the only two brave enough to enter the tent with Spear, before disappearing a swirl of smoke.

"HA HA! I WON I WON I WON!" Spear sang happily and began to do a happy dance around the tent.

Anomen sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I pity me too sometimes." He muttered and spared a glance at Edwin. He gasped at what he saw. The light from the fire danced across Edwin's face, lighting up his beautiful black eyes. Wait, Anomen frowned, did he just call Edwin's eyes beautiful? Did he think Edwin was attractive?

Edwin, annoyed by their leaders childish antics looked around the room. His black eyes locked with Anomen's gorgeous sapphire ones. Edwin frowned at his thoughts, Anomen? Gorgeous?

Spear had stopped singing and dancing and was now standing still, being absolutely silent and studied them._There isdefiantly somethinggoing on there or will be…with a little help._ She smirked to herself. "HELLO!" She shouted in Anomens ear making the Knight jump. "WELCOME BACK TO A PLACE I CALL REALITY! WHERE THE BLOOD FLOWS AND STEELS SHARP!...Hello? Creepy Wizard scary dude?"

Edwin snapped back to reality when Spear began waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers. "What!" He hissed venomously.

"Good, you're back. WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" She yelled at him and pointed repeatedly at the tents closed flap for emphasis before slipping out leaving them alone.

"She's up to something!" Edwin hissed quietly before glaring at Anomen. "What are you looking at Knight!" He sneered and began to stalk out of the tent but hesitated when he thought he heard Anomen murmmer "The most beautiful being I've ever seen," only to blame it upon his imagination and foolish hopes.

"God! I'm such a moron!" Anomen muttered as he watched Edwin stalk out of the tent. _Did I really say that?_ He thought and sighed before following Edwin out of the tent.

Authors note- Chapter Two! Spear is psychotic if you didn't get it. I'm working on Chapter 3 as we speak…or read. PLEASE REVIEW!

Things to come in the next two chapters:  
Edwin deals with emotions hidden away long ago.  
Viconia tries to take out Spear?  
Cernd deals with a horny Yoshimo.  
Viconia replaced?  
Sword Coast character joins in?


	4. Hate and spells mix well

On their way back to Athklata.

* * *

"WE MAKE CAMP HERE!" Spear declared loudly as they reached a bend in the river they were following and a small grouping of hot springs.

"Do you have to yell!" Viconia hissed and rubbed her temples turning her back on Spear.

"Sorry princess. BUT I CAN YELL ALL THE GODDAMN I WANT!" Spear screamed in Viconia's ear making the elf tumbled forward into a convenient patch of mud. "Get the hell up! Cernd, Yoshimo scout out around that ridge over there, if it's clear set up camp there. Viconia, Minsc scout out the area around the river and hot springs, if it's clear come back here, if it's not, either take care of the problem or come back here and we'll do it together. Edwin, Anomen get some fire wood, enough to last the night, you're on first watch."

"Spear, we have a problem." Cernd said as he and Yoshimo took inventory.

"What?"

"Edwin's and Anomens tents are drenched in blood." He said and held up two wet, scarlet lumps of what probley was once Edwin's and Anomen's tents. "We've got to burn them before they bring unwanted attention to use."

"Oh this is going to be good." Viconia smirked and sat down on a log to watch the fireworks. "Minsc come join me." She said and patted the log next to her, where Minsc sat down and smiled, preparing to watch the "fireworks".

"Right. Edwin! Get over here!" Spear shouted.

"What!" Edwin, who had been leaning against a tree "observing" Anomen out of the corner of his eye, snapped and pushed off from the tree.

"Come over here and burn yours and Anomens tents you stuck up Wizard!"

"BURN MY TENT! HAVE YOU GONE EVEN MORE INSANE THAN USUAL!" Edwin roared as he stalked over to her. "YOU IMCOMPETENT…" He trailed off as he saw the two bloody piles. Paling dramatically something like horror passed over his face before it was replaced but fierce, boiling rage. "ELF!"

"What?" Both Spear and Viconia said in unison.

"NOT YOU! YOU MORON!" He snapped at Spear who shrugged. He spun on heel and glared daggers at Viconia. "IT WAS YOUR JOB TO KEEP THE TENTS!" He hissed, raw magic rolling off him in waves.

"Deal with it!" Viconia smirked, that smirk was changed to a look of pure horror as Edwin began chanting.

"Oh shit!" Anomen, who had been watching the entire thing from a safe distance, hissed and ran at Edwin. He leapt in between them just as Edwin finished the spell getting it full to the chest and went flying backwards.

Minsc grabbed Viconia around the waist and dove out of the way as Anomen went spiraling at them.

"DAMNIT! Did you have to hex the Knight?" Spear sighed as she watched Anomen crash into a tree a few feet to her right.

"I wasn't aiming for him!" Edwin hissed his voice thickening with worry.

"What did you cast?" Cernd inquired as he looked from Anomen's limp form to the Wizard himself.

"Magic missile, Greater Malison, Breach, Melf's Acid Arrow, and Chromatic Orb." Edwin murmured not looking at Cernd but at Anomen, concern lining his eyes.

"YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME WITH ALL THAT! YOU'D BE LUCKY IF I SURVIVED!" Viconia screamed.

"That was the point!" Edwin snapped and walked over to Anomen kneeling beside his unconscious form. "Cernd, you're more of a healer than I am, come take a look at him."

"Very well. Yoshimo, set up my tent. Minsc, move Anomen into it once it's up." Cernd said and turned to Spear. "You know something you're not telling me, said thing might be important."

"I'm no bard but…_Anomen and Edwin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_…or they will be soon when they get it through their thick skulls that they both like each other." Spear said just loud enough that only Cernd could hear her.

"Ah."

"Cernd we're done!" Yoshimo caroled.

"Good." Cernd said and entered the tent. A few minutes later he emerged and strode up to Edwin who had been "trying" to act cool and was succeeding wonderfully…to an extent. "I need to speak with you, alone."

"Fine wolf." Edwin sighed and lead Cernd into a small clearing out of ear shot from the camp and cast a quick silence spell around them to keep out any ease droppers. "What is it?"

"Just how strong a mage are you?"

"Fairly powerful, why?"

"I need to know how long a blindness spell of yours lasts."

"Why?"

"Somehow Anomen got hit with blind and I don't know how long it'll last."

"Shit…ummm about 2-3 days."

"Since you did it, you have to take care of him until the effects where off." Cernd said and gestured for Edwin to remove the spell.

With a flick of his wrist, Edwinended the spell. "My life has just gotten so much worse."

* * *

Authors note- Chapter Three! PLEASE REVIEW!

Things to come:  
Anomen and Edwin bond.  
Viconia tries to take out Spear?  
Cernd deals with a horny Yoshimo.  
Viconia replaced?  
Sword Coast character joins in?  
The first kiss?


	5. The first of many

Same place we left off. Anomen blind, helpless, in a tent, what will our Mage do? Oh, and sorry it took so long to update, homework and grounding.

"Anomen?" Edwin said softly as he entered the tent.

"What happened?" Anomen groaned and opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Why can't I see?"

"You, oh valiant Knight, jumped in the way of my spells, for who in the nine hells knows why, and have been rendered completely blind for the next, oh, two to three days, in which I have to watch over you." Edwin sighed.

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"You are taking this a lot better than one would have thought."

"Would it be better if I broke into hysterics and cried for hours on your shoulder then made your life hell for the next few days doing nothing but complaining and crying."

"Good point."

"What happened to the Ice Prince that we all know and hate?" Anomen laughed but stopped almost immediately when he some how sensed Edwins' hurt at the comment. "I don't hate you." He muttered quietly. "Actually, I kind of like you." He said a little louder, slowly beginning to realize he liked the Wizard…a lot.

"The feelings mutual Knight." Edwin said keeping his voice neutral. Edwin knew he was gay at an early age, when he was and apprentice Mage at a guild, he had fallen in love with his Master who had not felt the same way and had completely crushed him. From then on he had learned to hide what he felt and to never let them in. Emotions he thought we're long gone were stirring as Anomen stared blankly in his direction. 'I can't love Anomen…can I?'

"Anomen, I think I…" Edwin was cut short by a battle cry. "Spear! Anomen, stay here, I'll fill you in when I come back, I give you my word." He said when he saw the knight reach out for his sword that was no longer strapped to his side.

"You better." Anomen muttered and laid back down.

"What the hell is the matter?" Edwin shouted approaching his comrades.

"Viconia tried to kill Spear." Cernd laughed and moved to the side so Edwin could see the fight. "There is no chance in hell Viconia's going to win."

"Poor Anomen, he's going to miss this." Minsc said as Spear rammed one of her long swords into Viconia's arm, pinning her to the ground.

"Do you give Viconia? Do you submit to my authority?" Spear hissed and twisted the sword.

"Yes! God yes! I give!" Viconia sobbed and released her dagger.

"Good, I am leaving you at the next town, new member or not, you will be gone." Spear ripped the sword out of Viconia and stalked off into the forest.

"That was interesting." Edwin said and walked back to the tent to tell Anomen.

"I knew Viconia was stupid, but not that stupid. Did she really cry?"

"Burst into tears at the first twist of the sword." Edwin laughed, the stopped. He leaned close and gave Anomen a soft, quick kiss.

"Edwin." Anomen whispered wanting to here the Mages voice to know that he still there.

"Yes?" Edwin asked carefully, preparing for rejection.

"Do it again."

Authors note- Ignore any and all type-O's in my story, my spelling and grammar suck ass.

Things to come:  
Edwin deals with emotions hidden away long ago.  
Cernd deals with a horny Yoshimo.  
Viconia replaced?  
Sword Coast character joins in?


	6. I need help my fans!

I live to serve my loyal fans (you). I want your input on this. Should they go straight into fucking or should they wait or just mess around a bit? I wish to know! I could also use some more ideas. Some input on how you want Cernd to deal with horny Yoshimo, should Minsc find love, and maybe some ideas. E-mail me at DO NOT HESITATE! I NEED YOU MY FANS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Returns, slaps, and new beginings

The long awaited HORNY YOSHIMO!…and the return of a Sword Coast character!

"Cernd, you have to share a tent with Yoshimo, unless you want to be with the gigantic Minsc or the backstabbing Viconia," Spear said with a small smirk.

"I'll take Yoshimo thanks," Cernd said quickly, not even considering the other two. He and Yoshimo had an unspoken friendship, which went deeper than a normal friendship. He hoped that one day soon that he would be able to take it to the next level, and be with the bounty hunter. Maybe tonight, nature would give him the courage to do just that.

"Come, your palace awaits," Yoshimo said and gave an extravagant, over done bow. Cernd couldn't help but smile at his antics and followed him into the tent.

"Is it just me, or is my entire team falling in love?"

"Love, what is love my dear elf, but the thing that binds two perfect halves into a single whole." A familiar voice cooed into Spears ear.

Spear whirled around and slapped the person standing behind her. "DAMNIT XAN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE!" She yelled and slapped Xan again.

"What did I do?" The Enchanter whined pitifully, rubbing his very red, very sore cheeks.

"Do the words 'I'll only be gone a day' RING A FUCKING BELL! How about the fact your last letter was two words long! 'Sorry, Xan' YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Into the tent with our werewolf and hunter. Night has fallen and they are asleep…kind of…or sorry, were.

Cernd woke to something hard pressed into his hip. 'This cannot be happening to me,' he mentally groaned as Yoshimo (who was currently conscious at the time unknown to Cernd) began to grind his hips against Cernds'.

"Cernd, I know you're awake," Yoshimo cooed and slid on top of the shapeshifter. When Cernd didn't react, he crushed their lips together in a mind-meltingly hot kiss.

That is as far as I can go, my parents are looking over my shoulder, but I promise you that there will be slash, descriptive slash to satisfy your perverted needs. Sorry this chapter is so short; I'm kind of pressed for time…and privacy. REVIEW!


	8. New faces and horny elves

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had a bad case of writer's block.

I love my boyfriend!!!

Everything in italics means past!

Parenthesis in Edwin's talk is when he starts talking to himself.

* * *

_Leon watched from the distance, as his godfather was struck down by a figure in black armor. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the figure walked off. "Great, I was woken up this morning by a cone of cold, then I was sent all around Candlekeep on stupid errand, but on a pleasant note I managed to ditch Spear, then finally I was dragged out of Candlekeep by my godfather who I just watched die, peachy, just bloody peachy," he groaned as he set up his camp, sleeping with his bow and dagger in his hands. He woke up as soon as the sun touched his sensitive, half-drow, half-elf skin._

_"Hey ya! It's me, Imoen!" A familiarly annoying voice was the first thing Leon heard as he packed up his camp._

_"Go away, I don't need you slowing me down," Leon snapped as he continued down the stone road, trying to remember where he was supposed to go. He looked back and saw Imoen still following him. "Okay, I said I don't need you, so go back to Candlekeep!"_

_Imoen put her hands on her hips and huffed. "I'm coming with you anyway," she said stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Fine, since I really don't want to drag you all the way back there. But I am not going to protect you even though you haven't even begun your combat training," Leon sighed and abruptly started off into the forest, he wanted to see if his Godfather's body had anything on it before some beast or something got to it first. "I managed to ditch Spear but get stuck with that thing, I wonder who is more annoying, my twin or the child from hell with the brain of an Orc," he groaned to himself as he heard Imoen stumbling around the forest behind him._

_xXx_

_Imoen held back a sob when she saw Gorion's body. She rushed off to the bushes and vomited when Leon kicked the corpse over onto it's back and began pilfering it. "H-how can you do that?"_

_"Easy," Leon smirked and pulled a coin purse out of the folds of his Godfather's robes along with a dagger and a letter. He unrolled the letter and started skimming through it as he walked back towards the road. Giving a quick glance at the dagger, he threw it behind him and kept walking._

_Imoen screamed and threw up again, Leon turned around to see what caused these actions. Looking around, he noticed that the dagger he threw was now protruding from Gorion's head. "Oops," he shrugged and returned to walking towards the road._

_Once she had recovered her wits, Imoen headed into the forest where Leon had gone and couldn't find him. Looking around, she still couldn't see the red-haired elf. "LEON!" She yelled and suddenly a familiar charcoal-skinned hand covered her mouth._

_"Shut up!" Leon hissed and dragged her behind a boulder. "Stay here and shut up unless you want to die," he snapped and drew an arrow from his quiver, slipping it into his bow. Silently, he slipped out from behind the boulder, stalking through the shadows of the trees towards a rather large wolf. He was about to shoot it when Imoen yelled his name again, giving away his position._

_"LEON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Imoen yelled, unknowingly giving away Leon's position._

_Cursing under his breath, Leon threw his cloak off and unsheathed his dagger as the wolf stalked towards him. Twirling his dagger, he and the wolf circled each other, looking for a weak spot. "Bring it on," he smirked and braced himself._

_The wolf took this as an opening and charged. Just as it was about to tear into the elf's flesh, Leon twisted out of the way and slit it's throat with his dagger, blood spraying all over him and the ground. "You bloody idiot! I told you to shut up! That does it, that is the last time I take pity on you and try to keep you from becoming something's meal," he snapped and yanked Imoen's cloak off her. Using the cloak, he wiped the blood off himself and his dagger before throwing it to the ground._

_Imoen went to pick it up and was stopped by Leon. "But…"_

_"It'll attract bigger things than wolves," Leon said and picked up his cloak, slipping it. "Move it!" He ordered when Imoen didn't start following him immediately. "Keep up or I'll leave you here."_

_That comment got Imoen moving. She didn't want to be stuck out here alone._

_Leon turned around when he heard an ear splitting scream come from behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw a dagger sticking out of the back of Imoen's head, a familiar face identical to his own, holding the knife. "Spear."_

_"Leon, I thought you would have realized by now that you can't ditch your twin sister," Spear smirked and yanked the dagger from Imoen's head, wiping the blood and brain matter on the dead girls clothes. "Asshole."_

_"Bitch," Leon retorted and they started off on the journey of their lives._

_xXx_

"Hey! Wake up!" Spear yelled and tapped her foot impatiently as everyone gathered around her. When Viconia stood with the rest of the group, she drew her dagger and stabbed it into the Drow's chest, Viconia dying instantly. "Now that that's been taken care of. Get your asses to the Copper Cornet! Xan and I are needed back at the Sword Coast! My twin will take lead from there! Cernd! You're in charge until then!" She snapped and Xan teleported them away before anyone could ask a question.

"Great, once again I am forced to travel with that bubbling fool Leon (one wrong move and he'll be on the wrong end of my death spell)," Edwin growled, his sneer only softened when Anomen placed a hand on his shoulder.

Cernd sighed, Spear had a habit of leaving him in charge when something happened. With another sigh, he began to instruct everyone.

_xXx_

The group walked into the Copper Cornet and was met by a mass of people surrounded around someone telling a story.

"So there I was, surrounded by twenty, no thirty Orogs all armed to the teeth and ready to take a bite out of me. I was mortally wounded and completely out of potions but I still had a trick or two up my sleeve. So I sprang into action and…" The man was cut off my Edwin who was rolling his eyes. The only way to tell him and Spear apart was by Spear's barely there breasts and his long fire-red hair that peaked out from under his hood, two thin streaks on his face for eyebrows, and his eyelashes that made it look like his eyes were surrounded by fire.

"It was one and it literally fell head first onto your dagger," Edwin said, deflating the moment. "Unpleasant to see you as always, Leon (ignorant fool)."

"And an ass as always my dear Edwin. Now shut up and let me finish my story. As I was saying, I sprung into action and used their size against them. If one goes down the rest are toppled down with him so I easily killed the lot," Leon smirked and winked at the giggling longhaired elf in his lap. "What's your name sweets?" He asked hoping to get possibly laid.

"Aerie," Aerie giggled, obviously drunk, probably Leon's doing.

Leon grinned, showing off his slightly pointed canines, which had come from spending too much time hiding from the law using his "special" cloak that transformed him into a wolf. "Well, my dear Aerie, I must bid you adieu, mention my name at the bar and you'll get yourself a free room," he smirked and scooted her off his lap. "I know Edwin and Minsc, but who the hell are the rest of you?"

Everyone introduced themselves and Leon couldn't help but check Anomen out. He stopped when he received a death glare from Edwin. With a smirk, he removed the glove from his left hand and offered his hand to Anomen who just blankly stared off. "Hello? You're supposed to shake hands when one is offered to you!" He shouted, making Anomen wince.

"I'm blind, not deaf," Anomen growled, one hand firmly attaching to Edwin's shoulder while the other stayed at his side. He made no effort to shake Leon's hand.

Leon nodded his head in acknowledgement and then realized Anomen couldn't see him. "So, how come my wonderful twin sister didn't kill you? 'Cause I mean you've got to be useless in battle."

"He's only temporarily blind (you bumbling imbecile)," Edwin, snapped with a sneer, he really couldn't stand Leon.

"Okay, don't bite my head off," Leon said nonchalantly, looking a lot like Spear. "Well, it doesn't look like I'm going to get laid for free," he comment and slipped his hand into his purse, seeing if he had enough for a whore. "I will be upstairs in the back rooms with a whore, see you in an hour."

Edwin rolled his eyes at the elf. "Knowing how you spend your money you don't even have enough to pay a beggar let alone a descent, uninfected whore (dealing with this moron is nauseating at best)," he sneered, his accent causing the words to roll from his tongue smoothly.

"It's called stealing, you worked for the Shadow Thieves, you're familiar with the concept. I fuck them then I kill them," Leon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

This made Yoshimo laugh. "Leon, everyone is going to remember a drow elf that looks like his head is on fire. So killing a whore here would not be the best idea."

"Okay, good point. Where is that Aerie girl?" Leon asked and then cursed loudly when he saw the female winged elf passed out not twenty feet from him. "And I suppose none of you are drunk enough to let me fuck you?" He inquired and sighed when he was met with headshakes and glares. "Didn't think so."

"Boo missed you and so did I!" Minsc exclaimed and picked Leon up in a giant bear hug, sweeping the slight elf off his feet. "We are glad to kick evil's behind with you once more!"

Leon's eyes bugged out of his skull as Minsc squeezed him. "Minsc, crushing me," he gasped and kicked his legs gently until Minsc put him down again. "Nice to see you too Minsc," he coughed, bending over slightly to catch his breath. "Well, we're off to save some poor village from some evil or something like that."

* * *

A sort of long chapter to ask your forgiveness for taking forever to update. 


End file.
